


#97 Book

by Kyarorain



Series: Poké100 [97]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash stumbles upon Brock's reading material.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#97 Book

A book had fallen out of Brock's bag. Normally, Ash didn't bother with reading, but there was something odd looking about this book. Brock wasn't around and neither was Misty, so nobody was there to catch him reading. Well, except Pikachu, but Pikachu could hardly tell on him now, could he? Ash picked up the book and stared at it. He wondered why the two people on the cover were hugging each other with no clothes on.

"Maybe it's to keep warm," Ash mused to himself. He had heard of people using body heat to keep warm, when it was cold, though why would they be cold when they were on a bed? That didn't make much sense.

Then he opened the book and started to read. As he flicked through the pages, he found that he didn't understand what was going on. Then it occurred to him that maybe this was one of those adult books that he was not supposed to read. Whatever it was, it seemed to be dirty. All he wanted to do right now was destroy this thing in his hands and forget he had ever read it.

Well, he could do the first one. Ash promptly sent out Cyndaquil and had him burn the book until there was nothing left of it. Luckily, Brock and Misty didn't return and catch him in the act.

And he never spoke of that book again, nor did he ever go near Brock's bag. He was just too scared to do so.


End file.
